This application claims a priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 11-257787 filed on Sep. 10, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a slot portion to which connectors etc. of peripheral machines are joined.
A housing of an electronic apparatus is provided with a shield adapted to prevent electromagnetic waves generating in an electronic circuit in the interior of the electronic apparatus from leaking to the outside. In the case of an electronic apparatus having a slot portion to which the connectors of peripheral machines are joined, a shield is also provided on the slot portion so as to prevent electromagnetic waves from leaking from an opening of the slot portion to the outside. In general, a shield for a slot portion is grounded by screwing the shield of a shield for the housing. The screwing operation serves also as screwing for fixing a slot portion body to the housing in a certain case.
As described above, a shield for a slot portion is generally grounded by screwing the shield together with a slot portion body to a housing of an electronic apparatus. In an electronic apparatus having a certain inner structure, a shield for the housing is not provided around the slot portion or a shield for the housing, even when it is provided, is not so formed that the shield for housing can be fastened by screws. In such cases, how to ground the shield for the slot portion becomes a problem.
In order to ground the shield for the slot portion by bringing the shield into electrical contact with a structure other than the shield for the housing, it is necessary that the function of the object structure with which the shield to be grounded is brought into electrical contact is not spoiled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic apparatus having a structure capable of grounding a shield for a slot portion reliably without using a screwing method.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided the electronic apparatus including a slot unit adapted to connect external machines thereto, a shield member provided with the slot unit, and a ground potential member, the shield member having at least one contacting portion adapted to establish contact with a ground potential member so as to obtain a grounding potential therefrom.